


When You are Part of a Team, You Never Walk Alone

by Milionking



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Engagement, M/M, Marriage, Secret Society, You Can Play, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking
Summary: Very few are aware of a secret society that exists within the NHL.  One pair wants to change all that.  What is secret, will not last too much longer if this pair gets their way.  Hang on for an "amazing race" to make a secret public.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChelseaIBelieve (MochaCappuccino)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ChelseaIBelieve+%28MochaCappuccino%29).
  * Inspired by [Once I Get You Up There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684753) by [ChelseaIBelieve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaIBelieve/pseuds/ChelseaIBelieve). 



> Based loosely on events that occurred the above referenced fic.
> 
> First, to ChelseaIBelive, you wrote an amazing story that created the inspiration of this story. Click the link above for the best adventure story in the archives!
> 
> Second, there are a couple of rarepairs that I threw in here because I saw them play hockey and it was amazing.
> 
> Third, If you are one of the people I tagged in this story. Hit the back button now, or just come along for the fun! Just remember this is an act of fiction unless any of you finally make it real!
> 
> Fourth, to a great friend for beta'ing this and helping me realize what was missing while I was writing this.

When You are Part of a Team, You Never Walk Alone

 

 

For several years now, a shadow group of NHL players have formed a community full of the juiciest secrets the players would rather not reveal publically, they are all gay.  Aptly named the “Gay Players of the NHL”, its membership is selective and knowledge of its existence is only made known to a player that comes out to another member or one of their many allies around the league.  While many of its members share their secrets with their respective teams, many choose to remain quiet.  Current membership houses many notable names and future stars alike including many power couples.  While the members are rivals on the ice and frequently are playing on opposing teams, the group acts more as a support group.  Knowing that you are not alone is comforting especially to the single players that are not aware of others that share their sexuality.

 

One of those power couples is seeking to shake up the NHL and the sports world by showing that the NHL is open to all who can play and making their current secret society of the NHL a lot less secret.  Jonathan Toews and Patrick Kane came out publically in a most unorthodox method.  They did so in the season finale of the Amazing Race a couple of seasons ago and became immediate members of the GPNHL.  Their “You Can Play” video garnered more than 250 million views worldwide. 

 

While they had been playing together for years, their romance didn’t start until they were casted for the TV show “The Amazing Race.”  After coming out at the season finale, they were widely accepted by their team, the league, their families, and surprisingly their fans.  After winning the Stanley Cup for the 4th time last season, they became engaged on the ice as the team passed the cup around the team.  Jonny proposed to Patrick, when Pat finally said yes and Jonny got up to kiss them, the team showered them in Gatorade and the United Center erupted into thunderous applause.  Their wedding is slated for the off-season at Jonathan’s lake house.  The pair plans to have a small affair with family, supportive teammates, and the current membership of the GPNHL.

 

Rather than mail their invitations, they handed out invites to their teammates during the Cup celebration grill out. With the rest of the invited guests, a little travel is necessary, spanning the nations of Canada, the US, and Sweden.  The wedding invitation “amazing race” is now underway.  Starting in Winnipeg, the pair begin with their own families.

 

**Leg 1: Winnipeg**

 

Jonny’s parents have always supported their son’s endeavors.  Moms can be very perceptive people, so anytime Jonny brought Pat along for a visit, Andree refused to allow the pair to sleep in separate rooms. By no shear surprise when Jonny and Pat announced their romance and subsequent engagement, their love and lack of shock spoke volumes to the young couple.

 

Pat flew his family in from Buffalo and Jonny’s siblings were hauled in from the various corners of Canada they now call home.  It doesn’t take long for the wedding talk to begin and Andree can’t help but begin the proceedings, “Since you two have graced us with your presence, I assume you have picked a date and location for your wedding.”

 

Jonny takes the cue and announces to the small crowd, “We have _maman_ , it will be August 15th at the lake house. It’s the one place we all feel most like ourselves.”

 

Pat’s mom Donna chimes in about the suddenness of the event, “Wow that’s a short time to plan everything.  Are you two sure about this?”

 

“Mom, we’ll be ready I promise.  We already had been talking about what we want.  It will be a small event exemplifying everything that is us, and if everything we plan happens, the NHL will be a different league next season.”  Patrick is hinting about the outing of the GPNHL.

 

Invitations are passed around to parents and siblings alike.  More talk about the cup win and many drinks later, Jonny and Pat head off to bed.

 

“So do you really think we can really convince our friends to come out as one?”  Patrick starts looking at his fiancé with a quizzical look.

 

“Kaner, I have no doubt that with us already being the trail blazers we can convince many of them.  Ovi and Malkin might be a tough sell because it will make them outcasts in their native country.  Galchenyuk isn’t totally Russian so he’ll be a little easier and quite frankly Gallagher looks like he’s sick of hiding their romance.  The rest of the bunch are a real easy sell.”  Jonny has many of the GPNHL on speed dial and has already tracked them down for the summer.

 

“So what order are we doing this race in Tazer?”

 

“Well, we can start in Vancouver, 4 of our friends are already there and is probably our most western destination.  After that, we have a quick jaunt to Toronto to see McD and Strome.  Then we get to head off to Halifax to see Sid and Geno.  Then we’re off to Sweden to meet up with Hendrik, Ovi and Backy.  Then we come back to prep the lake house and recover from some A+ jet lag.”

 

“Sounds like we are in for a long ride, just like we were a couple of summers ago aren’t we?”  Patrick replies dryly while Jonny is stroking the curls in his hair.

 

“It will be a wild ride, but I’m glad we are doing it together and with you on my wing.”

 

They awake and join their families for breakfast the next morning before heading to the airport.  “So what is the ultimate little secret plan you have up your sleeves?”  Donna is ever perceptive of her son and his fiancé that there is little doubt that they are hiding a bombshell of a secret.

 

Patrick swallows hard on his eggs and takes a large gulp of orange juice to contemplate his reply. “Well mom… we aren’t exactly alone in the league. You know, the type of love we share.”

 

Erica chimes in after that, “so how many of my crushes are you going to break then.  Crosby, Gallagher, Galchenyuk?   You know I love his new werewolf styling he’s got going on.”

 

Jonny silences his future sister-in-law with a finger, “Erica you are just going to have to wait until August, but if you are thinking you have shot with those 3… you’d be better off keeping your Tindr profile updated.”

 

“Curse you Jonathan Toews,” Erica retorts.

 

Andree swallows a pile of eggs then offers her wisdom, “Is it necessary to out everyone?  I mean you all live your lives in the public eye nine months of the year, why make all your secrets public?  I’m sure your friends would prefer privacy over all the publicity something like this would garner.  You already remember how much fun the press had at your expense 2 years ago right?”

 

Jonny has answers for everything his mother just asked of him, “Well first, we need to show the world that hockey is the most accepting sport of all.  This league is not as homophobic as you think.  I think I’ve only been called a cocksucker a couple of times a season.  I tune it out now, so it doesn’t bother me, plus with Duncs and Seabs at our backs few actually dare utter the words, since they know that there is a price to pay from them.  We are going to ask our friends for their permission to do this first, we will not do this without their support.”

 

“Well Kaner, as much fun as it would be to continue dashing your sister’s hopes, we have a lunch date and a plane to catch.  See you all in August.”

 

For lunch they meet up with a couple of their teammates.  Duncan Keith and Brent Seabrook have been secretly dating since Duncan’s divorce from Kelly.  To the rest of the team it was a relief when they finally got their heads out of their asses, Jonny and Pat specifically since they came out about the same time Duncs and Seabs started their relationship.  They had been acting weird around each other since Duncan had announced his engagement to Kelly, leading many to believe they were secretly fucking around long before they started dating.  Of all the gay couples around the NHL that exist, Duncan and Brent are the only ones Pat and Jonny are aware of that are not members of the GPNHL.  They have a valid point, they prefer to live their lives in relative privacy only out to family and the Blackhawks organization.

 

After Jonny and Pat join their teammates at the restaurant, Brent shares an announcement that comes as a great surprise.  “Jonny, Pat, you two getting engaged on ice was quite an experience that I don’t think the NHL is ever going to forget.  It inspired us to do something we never thought was ever going to be possible.   We want you to know that Duncs and I got married yesterday.  We did so very quietly with only our families joining us at the courthouse.”

 

If Jonny’s jaw was able to stretch all the way to the floor, he’s pretty sure it would have.  Pat for a minute while digesting the news was looking for words that was currently escaping him, all he could manage was a “congratulations guys that is awesome.”  To Pat’s defense, he did say it in the most convincing way possible given his shock.

 

Duncs and Seabs continue on, knowing what Jonny and Pat’s plan for their after ceremony break the bad news, “We know you guys want to out all of us at your wedding.  We are going to come up to support you guys, but we will not be part of your You Can Play video.  We love our privacy too much to come out right now.  Maybe with time, but right now is not the time for us.  We will tell the team about our marriage when the season starts, because secrets damage the team dynamic, our families of course are happy for us, but now is not the time for us to be out publically.  We don’t feel that everyone in the known universe needs to know.”

 

Jonny and Pat are understandably shocked at all the information that was just blasted at them, “We understand your position and can respect that.  We are here for you whatever you need.  So what are you two doing for a honeymoon?”

 

Knowing the importance of privacy for the couple, “We are doing some backwoods camping out west this summer.  Something to get us out of cell phone range and closer to each other is really all we need.”

 

“Well guys,” Pat starts, “Have fun out in the woods, we’ll see you at the lake in August.  We promise to retain your privacy at our ceremony.”

 

With the farewells and adieus done, they arrive just in time to catch their flight. Jonny’s already taken the liberty of informing their hosts in Vancouver of their arrival time.  Gally’s family is ever so accommodating.

 

**Leg 2: Vancouver**

 

A little more than 3 hours after takeoff, the pair land in Vancouver heading to baggage claim where the welcoming party is waiting for them.  Alex Galchenyuk and Brendan Gallagher have now been members of the GPNHL for 4 years now, referred when suspicions from one teammate Brandon Prust nudged the pair to admit the budding relationship to him.  They came out to the rest of the Canadiens organization last season when they got married, but have not yet publically announced their love.  The pair are one of 4 marriages inside the GPNHL, unknowing that there is about to be a fifth.

 

Gallagher knows that it must be something major that sees their guests exit the Manitoba back country before training camp begins.  “Okay spill, you two never leave that lake all summer unless you have something major going on.”

 

“Well, well the pest is starting to get under our skin early.  We do have a bomb to drop, but we aren’t going to do so in the back of Alex’s Urban Assault Vehicle (commonly known as an H1 Hummer).”  Jonny’s getting his chirps in before business.  He knows that he has a major sell here to make.  A 15 minute drive from the airport, all four arrive back at the Gallagher’s residence where a second guest bedroom was offered up to Patrick and Jonny.  Alex and Brendan have obviously claimed the first. After dumping the baggage, the four meetup on the back patio, all with a beer in tow for the meeting that Jonny and Patrick have been dying to have.

 

Patrick begins, “We are here first off to invite you to our wedding which is at our lake house in Manitoba on August 15th.  Second, we have a little bit of a proposition, we came out and the NHL has thrown a ton of support out for us.  We are proposing to make the GPNHL known to the public.  The reason we are inviting everyone we know there to our wedding is to make one gigantic You Can Play video highlighting all of us, which means we will all be out publically for this first time in GPNHL history.”

 

Jonny takes his partner’s pass to appeal directly to Brendan.  “Forgive me if I interpret things the wrong way, but Brendan, I have to say last season you looked to me that you were sick of hiding.  You and Alex share one of the most special love stories in all of NHL history, and it’s a neat story to hear each time.”

 

The love Brendan and Alex share came out of their rookie season with the Canadiens.  Being the only two rookies to make the team that year, they were placed in the same hotel room on road trips.  A friendship quickly brewed during the first half of the season; with time the pair became joined at the hip.  Right around Alex’s birthday in Februrary, the pair had their first date in the team hotel in Boston during a road trip.  They ordered takeout and played video games long into the night.  The following season, they moved in with each other and have been through a lot.  Especially in 2015-16, Brendan had injured his hand during a game with the Islanders resulting in 2 months of being on IR all while Alex’s internal homophobia caught up with him and he hid his relationship with Brendan by dating Chanel.  The stress of the dual relationships caught up with him on the ice, and he ended his relationship with Chanel just before his birthday.  Realizing what he really needed in his life was Brendan, the pair married on an off-day toward the end of the season in Toronto with only family and select teammates in attendance.

 

Brendan looks longingly at Alex, “I wish this really didn’t matter.  It’s 2017 for fuck’s sake.  Why should it matter who I love, sleep with, or for that matter marry?  We had to get married in Toronto so we didn’t have to advertise it to the entire world for 20 days like we would have been required to do in Montreal.”

 

Alex relents a little, “I’d love to be out finally.  When you two came out a couple of seasons ago with all the love and admiration of your team and city.  I think that we should have it too.  Montreal is a very accepting city and I have no doubt they’d welcome us. In fact, we were going shoot a You Can Play video tomorrow that outs us for the Canadien’s home opener.   How about as a taster, you join us since our home opener is played against the Blackhawks.”

 

Patrick and Jonny look at each other with quite the surprised look.  This is a tempting offer.  Nothing like ripping off some secrets at a season opener like a bandaid and Jonny replies with a devlish smile, “It’s a deal."

 

The foursome head out to Brendan’s favorite steakhouse for a dinner meeting with the You Can Play filming crew; the producer was shocked by the addition of 2 cast members they weren’t expecting.  Alex begins, “Well we were shocked when Patrick and Jonny were proposing to get married this summer, we thought since this video drops on opening night against Chicago…Why not include them.”

 

“That is all well and good Alex, we had a script, we could write a new one real quick, but this is rather unexpected.  Patrick and Jonathan, any idea what you want to say in the video?”

 

Jonny replies, “Something along the lines of how the Blackhawks team supported us when we came out, and that if we can play, you can play.”

 

“That last part should come from all 4 of you I think,” the producer states like it should have been obvious to everyone in the room.  “How about something like this…”

 

_Fast forward to the next afternoon_

The foursome appear on camera in their respective jerseys.

“I am Alex Galchenyuk of the Montreal Canadiens.”

“I am Brendan Gallagher of the Montreal Canadiens.”

“I am Patrick Kane of the Chicago Blackhawks.”

“I am Jonathan Toews of the Chicago Blackhawks.”

Brendan and Alex together “The Canadiens support their team for how we play, not who we love.”

Patrick and Jonny utter together, “The Blackhawks support each other on and off the ice no matter their race, nationality, gender, or sexual orientation.”

All four, “Because when you are part of a team, you never walk alone.”

“I’m Alex Galchenyuk and I’m bisexual.”  
“I’m Brendan Gallagher and I’m gay and proud to call Alex my husband.”

The pair kiss on camera, that part is not getting edited out.

“I’m Patrick Kane and I’m bisexual.”

“I’m Jonathan Toews I’m gay, and just recently married Patrick.”

Patrick and Jonny also kiss for the camera, neither couple are fans of PDA, but in the interest of good video and requested by the producers they relented.

All four, “And if we can play, you can play.”

 

Brendan comes out of the studio kissing Alex passionately on the lips, “Well that just happened, feel alright guys?”

 

The other 3 reply in unison, “yeah we’re good.”

 

Alex interjects, “And I am going to get so much shit from Nail on this one!  And I’m sure I’ll be banned from Russia for the next 40 years.  It does feel good that I won’t have to hide too much longer when we are in town.  Kaner and Tazer you two are so coming over for dinner the night before the season opener.”

 

On the way back to the Gallagher’s, Patrick tries again to sell his idea of outing the GPNHL.  “So what do you guys think of taking this wider and letting everyone out of the closet?”

 

Alex gives his blessing with reservation, “I have no problem with doing it, but Geno and Ovi are going to be a tough sell; I think we should do this as a team.   If you can sell them, would you let us do the honor of renewing our vows at your wedding?”

 

Pat looks at Jonny for a reaction and gets one saying ‘ _Do It’_ and replies to the request, “How about all those wishing to do so can renew their vows before our ceremony starts?”

 

Alex and Brendan perk up to the idea, “Deal!”

 

“So who is next on your list?”  Brendan asks.

 

It’s Jonny’s turn to speak, “well we heard Benn and Seguin are floating around this town somewhere, any chance you know where?”

 

Brendan knows exactly where to go… “Hey Alex, I think these two need a trip to the harbour front.”

 

Alex catches Brendan’s hint and gets on the expressway to downtown arriving at the waterfront 30 minutes later.  As they pull into the marina, Brendan informs them of the reason for the waterfront visit.  “Benns bought a houseboat last summer, after you guys knocked the Stars out of the playoffs, they had us over for a grill out a few weeks ago; was a fun time!”

 

Jonny starts laughing, “I thought I was being a smartass using the word floating, I didn’t realize that he really is floating around this city.”

 

Jamie Benn and Tyler Seguin are the reigning star forwards of the Dallas Stars.  Now members of the GPNHL for 2 seasons, they were introduced into the secret society as single men while playing on separate teams. 

 

Jamie played in Dallas and Tyler played for Boston.  Chucky ended up recruiting Tyler into the society when he noticed that Tyler was frequently checking him out.  Jamie on the other hand became a member when his brother Jordan, who already knew his brother’s preferences, found out about the society after catching Ovi and Backstrom sharing a moment off the ice then Jordan had to say everything was cool and told them about his brother. 

 

Their romance started during the offseason when Tyler signed with Dallas and he needed a place to live in Dallas.  Knowing that Jamie is gay and very attractive, the pair moved in together and never left each other’s sides.  The houseboat they are now on is one of the first joint purchases of their relationship.  To date the only people aware of their relationship are their fellow GPNHL friends, their families, and their team.

 

“Chucky and Gally…what a pleasant surprise and I see you have a few friends with you.  Kaner and Tazer it’s always a pleasure to see you.  Anyone up for a beer?”  Jamie shouts from the upper deck.

 

“Of course we are!  It’s been a long afternoon and I could use a drink after being in a video with these 3 saps.” Gally replies.

 

Shirts come off in the warm summer weather and the players bask in the sun, and it isn’t long before the business at hand is discussed.  Jonny and Pat pitch their idea to Tyler and Jamie.

 

Tyler speaks first, “I love the idea! You two coming out is making life a little easier on all of us.  Although I wish this really didn’t matter.  I know Alex and Brendan here are going to do so at the beginning of the season courtesy of You Can Play. I have no problem coming out in mass, Jamie what are you thinking?”

 

“I’m thinking I should have done this sooner.”  Jamie gets down on one knee and pulls a little box out of his pocket.

 

“Tyler, when you moved in with after being traded to the Stars, I knew you were my soulmate.  You have been such a sweetheart ever since the day I laid eyes on you, and we have built quite a comfortable home life.  I can’t imagine anyone else filling me up with happiness like you do every day.  Will you marry me?”

 

“Of course, Benns I can’t wait to marry you.”

 

The six guys toast the newly engaged couple.  Patrick then speaks up, “Nice job guys, speaking of engagements, we are getting married in August at the lake house.  Here is your invitation.  All of the GPNHL are going to be there, please come be part of history.”

 

“Well, if we can arrange it, can we get married with you?”  Tyler asks.

 

Jonny replies, “of course, Alex and Brendan are renewing their vows there too.  We’ll be in touch as the journey continues.”

 

The six finish their beers, and get the grill going for a burger dinner on the boat.  It has been a long day, but a good day.  Patrick and Jonny ride back with the Gallys to head to bed before flying to Toronto the next day.

 

**Leg 3: Toronto**

 

Connor McDavid and Dylan Strome played on the same team in juniors, both still consider themselves Erie Otters at times.  Now in the NHL, Connor spends all season in Edmonton while Dylan spends his in Arizona.  It’s a long distance relationship, but held together in the off-seasons at their joint apartment in Toronto.  They became members of the GPNHL the night that they were drafted in 2015 when Ovechkin noticed a bit of disappointment in Connor’s face when Dylan got sent to another team.

 

Patrick and Jonathan arrive in Toronto with little fanfare.  Yeah Toronto is a hockey town, but these two are not exactly a welcome sight in a rival city.  Dylan and Connor meet up with them at baggage claim.  At least they didn’t make them take a really expensive train ride into the city.

 

Connor is working at some light banter on the ride back to the apartment, “So Galchenyuk already called me and told me what you two are up to.  First, congrats and we’ll be at the lake in August.  Second, you have our support in publicizing the GPNHL, we have been planning to come out over the summer anyway since there is more than 1 secret we hold dear and want known.  What’s the game plan to convince Ovi and Geno?”

 

After making a mental note to check Chucky really hard into the boards at the next game, Patrick replies, “We are going turn their husbands against them.  Jonny here is good friends with Sidney and Backstrom will be easy to convince since he’s wanted to come out for about as long as we have been.  What is this about a second secret, did Auston join you for a menage a trois or something?”

 

Connor looks like someone slapped him across the face, “Naw Dyls and I will never invite that troublemaker to this party.  He’s dating someone already anyhow.  No the second secret is that we are married, most are pretty sure we are in a relationship, but we got married the night before we were drafted into the NHL.  It was important that we had something to bond us together even when we are far apart.  It just sucks that of all the couples in the organization, we keep the longest distance between each other during the season.”

 

Dylan looks slightly shocked at the news on Backstrom though, “He wants to be out even if Ovi will be a Russian outcast?”

 

Jonny knows a little about Ovi’s challenge with Mother Russia, “Alex has been planning for coming out already.  His grand plan is this…when he comes out, if Russia shuns him, he’s renouncing his citizenship and becoming a Swede.  Sidney hasn’t yet told us what will happen with Geno; I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough.”

 

Connor parks underneath their apartment building and helps Patrick and Jonny with their luggage.  Dylan runs ahead of the bunch to open doors and flag down an elevator.  The four grab drinks from the kitchen and get caught up with each other in the living room.  Jonny hands over the invitation and since they know Auston as well, they are told to forward Auston’s since he’s in seclusion with his boyfriend out in the remote Ontario woods.  Jonny’s now curious about Auston’s new secret crush Connor is flashing a shit eating grin.  “So who is Auston seeing these days?”

 

The grin Connor is showing turns into a laugh, “You are not going to believe me when I tell you it’s Eicks.”

 

Auston Matthews made a splash in the NHL by scoring 4 goals in his first regular season game, and commanded headlines for several weeks after that.  Instead of hiding out in the NHL, he came out to his team shortly after he was drafted and at Hendrik Lunqvist’s urging joined the GPNHL.  He wanted to display his trust in his new team.  He started dating Jack Eichel of the Buffalo Sabres during the 2016 World Cup of Hockey where they both played for Team North America.  Since they were both in the GPNHL, all that was needed was to voice an attraction to each other.  One of two couples that spend their seasons on separate teams, they share a home near Niagra Falls since it is a nice midpoint between their two teams.

 

Patrick and Jonny share a surprised look on their faces, “Another GPNHL match made, what the hell?  The organization is a support group, not a dating service!”  


Strome starts laughing so hard that he has to hide it in Connor’s chest, “That… was… Sid’s… reaction… too.”

 

“Glad to know the elders are of like minds and ever so entertaining Stromer.” Johnny says with a hint of frustration.  “So you guys going to be part of the grand outing?”

 

Connor, “I can’t wait and I know once Stromer here is done pissing his pants, he’d say the same thing.  The gay youth coming up through the ranks in hockey need some role models.  I think it should be us, I felt so lonely in Juniors until Dylan and I figured our shit out.  Shall we treat you to a celebratory dinner? I know just the place for the four of us!”

 

Connor takes the four to his favorite Italian place near the Air Canada Centre.  It was where he and Strome had their first date while they were still in Juniors.  The nostalgia is not lost on the pair.

 

Patrick and Jonny rarely are separated from each other for long periods of time are curious about how Connor and Dylan manage the distance their relationship is required to endure. “Connor, I’m curious, how do you two make this thing work?  It seems like being thousands of miles apart is a recipe for disaster.”

 

Connor replies, “That was Dyls concern too when we were preparing to be drafted.  I told him that I was very good at getting what I want, and what I want is you.  We married the night before.  We trust each other during the season, which results in a lot of Skype sex especially with the nightmare travel schedule out west, but makes the time we spend together extra special.  We both become free agents next summer, so hopefully we can get contracts that put us closer together again.  I’ve already been talking to Detroit and Winnipeg since both teams are interested in acquiring both of us.  We aren’t the only ones doing the long distance thing believe it or not?”

 

“Wait more we don’t know, you two need to talk to us more!”  Jonny looks so shocked that he’s suddenly aware he’s wearing a tremendous amount of pasta sauce.

 

“Yeah, know how we all thought Marner was holding something back?  Turns out was in Phoenix last, he spent a big chunk of time with my teammate Brad Richardson.  Brad came out to me after his divorce was final at the All Star break and told me about seeing Mitch.”

 

Patrick is visibly and vocally doing math in his head, “Let’s see Marner is about 20, Brad if I’m not mistaken is Seabs’ age, so that is a spread of about 13 years.  So it’s true that love knows no age.”

 

So Patrick, tell me more what you envision this You Can Play moment to look like.”  Connor is curious as to what he and Dylan just signed up for.

 

Patrick is too busy slurping on his ravioli to answer, so Jonny takes the question for him, “Well we use it to show how supportive the NHL is of us and then we use it to be role models for the next generation.  Showing them that life gets better since being gay or bi didn’t stop us from reaching our goals.”

 

“Noble statements, just making sure we are of like minds.  I know Mats and Eicks will go along with that.

 

Mitch Marner was drafted along with Auston Matthews in 2016 and they play together on the Toronto Maples Leafs.  He made his own rookie splash along with Auston during the first week of the regular season, and are frequent linemates.  He came out to the Maple Leafs after the World Cup of Hockey.  After his first trip to Phoenix he became romantically involved with Brad Richardson, who came out to his wife and filed for divorce.  This is the first summer for their relationship and the pair is spending it at Mitch’s apartment in Toronto since both families are not far from each other with Mitch’s family in the Toronto suburbs and Brad’s family near Kingston. 

 

Connor and Dylan offer to take Pat and Jonny over to Mitch’s after dinner, confirming the visit with Mitch to ensure they weren’t going to get caught going at it during the visit.  Jonny was glad he brought a suit coat with him to cover up the pasta sauce covEricag his shirt after Patrick tried dousing it in Tide to Go.

 

Jonny and Patrick sit down with Mitch and Brad.  The conversation went fairly well, but since Mitch and Brad’s relationship is still relatively new, they accepted the wedding invitation, but declined coming out publically right now.  The feelings are understandable since the sting of Brad’s divorce and getting acclimated to his homosexuality is a lot to process in a short period of time.

 

The foursome arrives back at the apartment for the night.  “So off to Halifax now by taking the train?” Connor offers.

 

“Yeah, we need to rest up for these next two visits, so we’re going by train.  A night riding the rails should be enough for us.  We’ll need the energy to keep focused on Geno’s broken English.”

 

Connor and Dylan bust out laughing again.  They pay the bill and head back to Connor’s apartment.  They’ll have time for lunch before leaving Toronto for Montreal in the afternoon.

**Leg 4: Toronto to Halifax**

 

Ah Montreal, fond memories of their Amazing Race adventure are playing in their minds as they arrive even though the pair spends a night here and there during the season when they play the Canadiens.  Since it’s an obligatory part of any visit to this fair city and Jonny can’t resist the opportunity to use his French language skills; they drop their bags in a locker at the train station and head off to the nearest poutine shop.  After splitting a hearty snack of fries, cheese, and gravy and remind themselves to follow up this trip with a visit to the cardiologist, they head back to the train station for their connecting train to Halifax.  The _Ocean_ is an overnight train that will take them through the coastline of New Brunswick on the way to Halifax.

 

Their train trip was also a chance to do something that they won’t do in their friends’ houses.  After dinner and a drink in the lounge car, they finally had a personal space to release some sexual tension falling asleep cuddled together on the lower bunk.

 

**Leg 5: Halifax**

 

Sidney Crosby and Evgeni Malkin are among the founding members of GPNHL.  Along with Ovechkin and Backstrom (who are known on their own team as mama and papa), they act like gay dads to the younger players like Connor, Dylan, Austin, and Jack.  Their marriage is the longest of the group, marrying in the summer of 2009 as it is legal in Canada at the time.

 

Sid and Geno became members of the Pittsburgh Penguins within a couple of seasons of each other.  It took Sid 2 years to break through the internalized homophobia that was culturally engrained in Geno, but he managed to break through during the All-Star break in 2008 and the pair have been a staple of the Penguins ever since.  Since Sid is a captain of the team, it isn’t uncommon for the rookies to think of Sid and Geno as dads.

 

After the best night of sleep Jonny and Patrick have ever had and remembEricag to ride overnight trains more often when the opportunity presents, they arrive in the early afternoon in Halifax.  Sid and Geno are waiting for them outside the train station in Sid’s Jeep since their appearance inside the train station would create a mob scene.  Jonny and Patrick stroll through the station with relative ease as their fame is usually localized to their hometowns and Chicago.

 

When they get in the car they are surprised to find friends in the car with them.  Sidney looks at Jonny, “Hey Tazer look what we dragged over from the airport, they told me that they were here to see us and you.”  Jonny looks into the entrance to find none other than Alex and Brendan sitting in the seats he and Patrick were expecting to occupy.

 

Brendan chimes in, “As we told you, it would be best to do this as a team.”

 

Alex then motions his husband to sit in his lap for the ride over to Sidney’s house so that Patrick and Jonny can get in the car too after stowing their luggage in the back cargo area.  Alex and Brendan can’t resist making out in this situation.

 

“Oh boys, get room k?”  Geno shouts from the front seat even as he holds Sid’s hand.

 

“Sorry Geno, long flight and a hot man.” Alex retorts.

 

“Should’ve taken the train like us and got it out of your system in a sleeper compartment.”  Patrick winks at Jonny.

 

“We did that for our honeymoon Patrick and you’re right train sex is hot.  Those new beds in Prestige Class on the _Canadian_ are incredible, we take it every summer to get back to my parent’s house like when we are done with the rest of this trip.”  Brendan notes.

 

Sid and Geno never had this experience and were curious about train travel themselves.  The conversation helps pass the time over the next few minutes until they arrive at Sid’s remote outpost in the woods outside of Halifax.  Brendan and Alex are city boys, so the quiet is a foreign concept to them but something they could get used to.  For Jonny and Patrick the solitude makes them wish longingly that they were back at their lake house after the wedding guests leave.

 

Over afternoon tea at Geno and Alex’s request, the grilling over Patrick and Jonny’s visit begins.

 

Sid looks at Jonny and utters a familiar line, “You two are usually in your lake outpost all summer, what drags you out, another run through the Amazing Race?”

 

“Well an ‘Amazing Race’ of sorts.  Patrick and I are getting married in August at the lake house in Manitoba, we came to invite you to festivities.”

 

Alex looks at Jonny knowing that there is a glaringly missing detail.  Where Patrick picks up the rest and goes over the talking points on their You Can Play proposal.  Geno then drops a bombshell that no one expected, except his own husband.

 

“I am okay with all this.  I have told no one except Sid, I am no longer Russian citizen.  Am officially Canadian by marriage now, after I marry Sid, my family wishes me well and visits me here, but I no go back to Russia since marriage.  I no miss it.”

 

“Sid, you’ve been holding out on me.  I’m hurt.  I’ve been psyching us up for days now thinking we had to sell you on the idea!”  Jonny replies in shock.

 

Sid shrugs his shoulders looks back at Geno then at Jonny, “It was his story to tell, and he chooses who he tells it to.  He has decided to keep it need to know only. Right now apparently, you needed to know.  We knew when we got married that our relationship might cause problems in Russia.  Evgeni’s family understands and has been very supportive of us even with the problems our relationship would pose in Russia.  Your coming out has made great strides in acceptance of gay players in the league.  The more of us that come out will make things even better, we both feel that way.  I know from all of our friends that the individual teams are supportive of their players.  We need to support each other too.”

 

Sid and Geno head off for their requisite afternoon nap and probably are getting in some martial fun too, leaving Alex and Brendan alone with Jonny and Patrick.  Alex breaks the silence, “Well that sell was easier than we thought.  Do you mind if we tag along with you to Sweden to convince Ovi?”

 

Patrick looks at Jonny to read the expression on his face when Jonny replies, “I think we’ll take all the help we can get.  Should we try to find Lindqvist while we are there?”

 

Brendan chimes in, “I think I can get him to meet up with us, Ovi, and Backy.  I’m going to go make a call real quick and be back in a minute.”

 

Brendan leaves for like 3 minutes and returns.  “All set Hendrik and the 4 of us have a lunch date after we get there. Ovi will pick us up after lunch.”

 

“Nice work Gally, we make a good team even if we crush yours at the opener.”  Patrick chirps.

 

While Brendan was making his call, Alex arranged plane tickets on the same flight as Patrick and Jonathan.  So tomorrow afternoon looks like it will be a long day as the four of them fly out changing planes in Toronto as Halifax has very few direct flights.

 

Geno drives them to the airport as Sid had a training appointment to keep.  “Good luck guys, give my best to Ovi.”

 

“Will do Geno, good to see you both, we will catch up with you in August.”  Jonny replies.

 

**Leg 6: Sweden**

 

Hendrik Lundqvist was the poster child for You Can Play before Jonny and Patrick came out of the closet.  He’s been an ally and helped Sid and Geno organize and recruit for the GPNHL.  Even though he is bi and married to his lovely wife, he is still active as an ally along with former teammate Sean Avery for the gay players and helps players come out to their teams most recently for Dylan and Connor.  Sean is no longer in the NHL, but remains active to the cause of inclusion in the NHL and volunteers regularly for You Can Play events at colleges around the US and Canada.

 

After landing in Helsinki and riding into town on the train, they meet up with Hendrik at a streetside café downtown.  Jonny and Patrick pitch their idea to him.  “I’m 100% on board with this Jonny, I know Ovi and Backy will be too.  Alex already has his plan in place if coming out goes south with Mother Russia.  Thanks for the invitation to the lake house, I can’t wait to see why you never leave there.”

 

While it was a brief but good meeting, the five of them finish up lunch when Alex walks in to whisk away the Gallys, Patrick and Jonny.

 

Nickolas Backstrom and Alex Ovechkin (known on their team as mama and papa) are the other founding members of the GPNHL and have been married since the 2014 lockout where they played on the same Russian team.  Since they are Captain and Alternate on the same team, the team essentially considers them gay dads of sorts.

 

This is the last time Patrick and Jonny have to give their grand pitch about the outing the GPNHL and the last of their wedding invitations.  They are exhausted and have been glad to be supported by their friends even though on the ice they are all rivals; especially Alex and Brendan for making sure the Russians understand what is at stake.

 

Nickolas starts speaking as Sasha looks lost in his thoughts, “We’ve been working on a plan for going public since our marriage.  Sasha’s been trying to reconcile what will happen in Russia if he does.”

 

Chucky starts speaking in Russian to Ovi, “I know you are concerned with what will happen in Russia if you come out.  Good or bad, it’s important that you be a role model for the gay teens you leave behind.  If Mother Russia chooses to shun you, then Sweden gains a new best son.”

 

Ovi replies back to Chucky in his mother tongue since it’s easier to converse that way, “Thanks Sasha, I had plan to change citizenships if things go sour, and I too am sick of hiding, I feel that there should not be need to announce sexuality.  The GPNHL are doing the right thing going public to help next generation, and I ready to stand as one of them with my husband.”

 

Chucky conveys the conversation he just had with Ovi to Patrick who smiles with a twinkle to his eyes.  “I think our work here is done.  How about a fattening Swedish dinner before we head back to Winnipeg?  We have to get the lake house ready for the onslaught of people that are coming in a couple of weeks time.”

 

**Leg 7: Returning Home**

 

On the flight back to Winnipeg, the Gallys, Patrick, and Jonathan managed to get seats together.   They finally recap all that is about to happen.

 

“So we are all coming out it appears.”  Brendan recalls the ease at which their Russian friends went along with the plan.

 

“Yeah, Brendan we can’t wait for the NHL to be a different league, we have 4 friends that are choosing not to come out right now, but I understand that they want their privacy. The breeze off the lake will bring the winds of change; I can’t wait to be there again.  So are you two headed back to Vancouver or can we convince you to spend some time outside of cell phone coverage?”

 

“Well we didn’t really plan on going to the lake clothes-wise with no swimsuits and all, but sure why the hell not.”  Alex replies.

 

“We have no neighbours for miles around so swim suits are completely optional.”  Patrick notes.  Besides skinny dipping and bathing in said water, Jonny and he have even had sex in the lake before.

 

The four friends arrive at the lake house late in the evening.  Their jet lag is so strong that there is little to do except head straight off to bed.

 

The next couple of weeks pass by in a complete blur of preparing for so many events.  The wedding, You Can Play, and all the arriving guests keeping the pair busy.  Having Alex and Brendan around to help them get things ready has been a godsend.  Alex and Brendan also have had a chance to decompress from city life, now understanding why Patrick and Jonny never leave this place all summer and making a note to see if they can visit next summer.

 

Jamie and Tyler are among the first to arrive since they will need to meet with the same officiant as Patrick, Jonny, Brendan, and Alex.  The six players need to rehearse how the ceremony will proceed.  It was decided that the order of events will lead up to the headline event, the marriage of Patrick and Jonathan.  Alex and Brendan and any other couple wishing to do so, will stand and reaffirm their wedding vows, followed by Tyler and Jamie’s wedding, then the event all were invited to the marriage of Kaner and Tazer.

 

August 15th arrives along with more people than the lake house was designed to hold.  A total of 50 invitees descend upon Patrick and Jonny’s small slice of heaven on earth.  When the Blackhawk’s chaplain gets up to start the ceremonies he asks for all couples that wish to renew their vows to do so.  Several couples take him up on the offer including, Sid and Geno, Ovi and Backy, the Gallys, Jonathan’s parents, Patrick’s parents, Jonny’s brother David with his wife, and Connor and Dylan.  The support of the GPNHL couples displaying their strength in numbers was a lot for Patrick, tears welled in his eyes.

 

Patrick is standing at the back of the audience awaiting their turn and he could swear he’s watching Erica counting off all the crushes that she knows are out of her reach.

 

After the end of the vow renewal portion of the festivities, it was Jamie and Tyler’s turn to become husbands.  As they went down the aisle, Erica ticked off two more of her crushes.  _What the hell was she making a list?_ Patrick is thinking.

 

Jamie and Tyler Benn-Seguin married on the beautiful backdrop that is Jonny’s dock.  It was a brief ceremony since it was planned in the course of about a week.  They wore their new Star’s jerseys instead of tuxedos with their hyphenated last names.  Now that Jordan plays on the Stars too, this ought to keep arena announcers and sports broadcasters busy next season.  Jordan who is standing by his brother’s side is visibly crying dampening his own Stars jersey.

 

After Jamie and Tyler walk back down the aisle and everything is reset for Jonny and Patrick, they get into the back of Jonny’s boat that is decorated with the whole “Just Married” motif.

 

Everything this summer has built up to the main event, the marriage of Jonathan Toews to Patrick Kane.  They walk down the aisle in the most Kane/Toews way when they are on the lake, Blackhawks jerseys and board shorts.  If this doesn’t get rid of the Captain Serious moniker, I don’t know what will.

 

The pair begin with the sappiest of personal vows.

 

Jonny being the captain starts with his, choking up about halfway through, “Kaner, you have been my rock in my times of need, my nurse when I’m ill, and most importantly my light when all seems dark.  All these things have made me a better man, a better hockey player, and the best captain the Blackhawks will ever know.  I promise to continue being a better man and support you in that quest.  I promise to love you until the bitter end on the good days and the bad ones too.  This ring is a symbol of my never ending love.”

 

Patrick is visibly trying to hold back tears, “Tazer, the love we share is something that I never dreamed was possible more than 2 years ago.  We’ve shared some amazing adventures and I look forward to sharing a lifetime of them with you going forward.  I promise to love and support you until the bitter end.  Let this ring be your symbol of my never ending promise.”

 

If anyone had a dry eye in the crowd, they were few and far between.  Duncs and Seabs being Pat and Jonny’s closest friends on the team were an emotional train wreck.

 

After being pronounced husbands Pat and Jonny took the plunge into the lake, then joined Tyler and Jamie in Jonny’s boat for a victory lap around the lake.

 

The following morning all the members of the GPNHL are at the lake house for a historic moment.  The day where the largest number of LGBT professional athletes come out publically.  After a breakfast meeting to discuss strategy, the You Can Play film crew arrives and filming begins.

 

The crew actually filmed some of the events the previous day which was going to be used as part of the video.

 

The video begins with the whole group announcing who they are, then going to individuals:

 

Brendan and Chucky: In our NHL, you are judged by how you play not who you love

Jamie and Tyler: Because if you can score, you can play

Ovi and Niklas: If you can check, you can play

Hendrik: If you can stop shots, you can play

Patrick, Jonny, Sidney, Evgeni, Connor, Auston, Jack, and Dylan: Because when you are part of a team, you never walk alone.

“I’m Brendan Gallagher Assistant Captain of the Montreal Canadiens and I’m gay.”

“I’m Alex Galchenyuk of the Montreal Canadiens and I’m Bisexual.”

(A still picture of them renewing their vows is displayed)

“I’m Jamie Benn Captain of the Dallas Stars and I’m gay.”

“I’m Tyler Seguin of the Dallas Stars and I’m gay.”

(A video of their wedding kiss is displayed)

“I am Alex Ovechkin Captain of Washington Capitals and I am gay.”

“I’m Nicklas Backstrom of the Washington Capitals and I’m gay.”

(A still picture of their vow renewal is displayed)

“I’m Hendrik Lundqvist of the New York Rangers and I’m bisexual.”

“I’m Patrick Kane of the Chicago Blackhawks and I’m bisexual.”

“I’m Jonathan Toews Captain of the Chicago Blackhawks and I’m gay.”

(The short moment of being declared husbands is displayed)

“I’m Connor McDavid Captain of the Edmonton Oilers and I’m gay.”

“I’m Dylan Strom of the Arizona Coyotes and I’m gay.”

(A still picture during their vow renewal is displayed.)

“I’m Sidney Crosby Captain of the Pittsburgh Penguins and I’m gay.”

“I am Evgeni Malkin of the Pittsburgh Penguins and I am bisexual.”

(A still picture during their vow renewal is displayed.)

“I’m Auston Matthews of the Toronto Maple Leafs and I’m gay.”

“I’m Jack Eichel of the Buffalo Sabres and I’m gay.”

(A still picture of them dancing at the reception is displayed.)

All the group together: “Being gay or bisexual did not stop us from realizing our dream because if we can play, You Can Play!”

 

The video is slated to be played at the season opener of every NHL game except 1, Chicago at Montreal, where the video Alex, Brendan, Jonny and Patrick made together will be played instead.

 

There was just enough time after all the wedding festivities dying down for a honeymoon on the lake for 2 couples.  Jonny and Patrick hosted Jamie and Tyler for 2 weeks before all four head home to begin training for the new hockey season.

 

The Blackhawks fly into Montreal to start the season, Brendan and Alex invited Patrick and Jonny over for dinner.  Alex had made his signature stroganoff over rice, which was eaten with great delight.  “Ready to make history tomorrow?” Jonny begins.

 

Brendan and Alex reply in unison, “Just ready to be done hiding.”

 

The four eat dinner conversing and chirping about the game the following night.  Since Jonny and Patrick have a curfew for the evening, the night ends early.  Alex and Brendan are an obvious bundle of nerves for the following night.

 

The next night, the video is introduced as a “Special announcement from You Can Play.”  Cheers erupt from the crowd when Alex and Brendan are on screen and talking, a smattEricag of jeers when Patrick and Jonny appear.  Since they are all in the Bell Centre it’s to be expected.  The scenes where both couples kiss just about brought down the rafters.  In the end, the crowd cheers at the announcement and the four step out onto the ice holding hands.

 

Over the course of the next couple of days, each opening game plays the video made at Jonny’s lake house.  The GPNHL is now out of the closet and the NHL itself is never the same.  With relatively few exceptions, the league welcomes their gay and bisexual brothers.  What began as an Amazing Race win, ends with an inclusive NHL.


End file.
